This invention relates to a fishing spinning reel, and more particularly, the spool reciprocating mechanisms thereof.
In the prior art, a mechanism has been proposed in Japanese utility Model Application Laid-open No. 141080/1981 wherein a spool shaft is reciprocated upon the rotation of a traverse-cam shaft laterally arranged inside a reel body. An oscillator-plate is vertically arranged at the rear end of the spool shaft and a contact member mounted at the lower portion of the oscillator-plate engages the grooves of the traverse-cam shaft to be relatively reciprocated upon the rotation of the traverse-cam shaft. The traverse-cam shaft is provided with a small gear at the front end thereof to engage a pinion secured to a rotor shaft and rotated by a master gear.
With the above constructed mechanism, however, additional space for the arrangement of the traverse-cam shaft is required, which enlarges the reel body. Further, as the rear end of the traverse-cam shaft must be supported by the rear portion of the reel body, it becomes difficult to arrange a drag mechanism at the rear portion for applying a drag force on the spool shaft. Moreover, it is difficult to obtain the desirable reciprocating speed of the spool, since the enlargement of the radius of the small gear of the traverse-cam shaft relative to the pinion of the rotor shaft is limited due to the requirement to decrease the width of the reel body and the inclination angle of the grooves on the traverse-cam shaft is also limited in order to prevent the damage of the contact member mounted on the oscillator plate to be engaged therewith.